Companion's Heartbreak
by Bremol
Summary: Violet learns something about Isobel after the Grey boys attack her at dinner.


This was started back in 2015 and is set after the disastrous dinner with Merton and Sons in s5xe7. I've just recently finished it, finally managing to figure out how to end it.

* * *

Violet knew Isobel was about to break, and cursed Dickie Grey and his ill-mannered sons. She'd tried – oh how she'd tried – to keep this from happening. All those lunches with Dr. Clarkson, going to him, talking to him, and letting him assume she didn't want Isobel to marry just to keep her class status from changing. All of that, she'd done trying to make the stubborn Scot fight for the woman she knew he was in love with. She sighed…her plotting had accomplished nothing.

"Carson."

Carson leaned into the motor. "Yes, My Lady?"

"Mrs. Crawley," was all she had to say, knowing that the butler would understand.

"Yes, My Lady." Carson nodded then stood and made his way inside. Taking Mrs. Crawley's wrap from Molesley, he made his way to the lady standing staring off at nothing.

Isobel started when she felt her wrap falling softly on her shoulders. Looking up, she smiled wearily at Carson. "I'm sorry for being the cause of a disruption to dinner. I know how much that bothers you."

Carson blinked in surprise then cleared his throat. "Let me see you out to the waiting motor, Mrs. Crawley," he said in a gentle tone, realizing that the woman was getting lost in the hurt she'd suffered.

Taking the arm he offered her, Isobel let Carson lead her out to Violet and her waiting motor. "Thank you, Carson," she whispered as she easily slid in beside her cousin.

Violet nodded at Carson as he closed the door, then tapped on the glass to signal to her driver that they were ready to leave. Looking at her cousin, she felt her heart ache a little at the paleness of the woman's face as she stared down at her hands. "Isobel," she whispered.

"Please don't." Isobel whispered and shook her head. "I freely admit you were right, but I can't take your rubbing my nose in."

Violet was a bit surprised at the reaction. "I wasn't going to do anything but ask if you would like to come in for a nightcap. I think we could both do with something stronger than tea." Tilting her head when Isobel looked at her. "And I don't think you should be alone."

"I want to go home." Isobel sighed.

"Fine then, but I am still not leaving you alone." Violet looked out the window at the passing scenery then made up her mind. "It's better to be at Crawley House than at the Dower House anyway. There are a few things we need to discuss and your home has no ears."

"I don't want to talk, Violet. I only want to be alone."

"No." Violet snapped.

Isobel huffed and shook her head. "Fine then, but don't expect me to be a good hostess."

DA

Isobel was still reeling from everything Violet had told her about Dr. Clarkson and the plotting she'd been up to. "Why?" she whispered. "I don't understand. You don't like me."

Violet shrugged. "I don't want your class to change," she answered, unwilling to give herself away.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Isobel hissed then sighed. Shoulders slumped, she moved to stand in front of the bay window overlooking her garden. "Go home, Cousin Violet."

Violet blinked in surprise at the use of cousin in front of her name. It had been a while since Isobel had called her that. _Ever since your bout with bronchitis,_ her conscious reminded her. Sighing, she pushed herself up and walked over to stand beside the woman that had come to mean a great deal to her. "You were wrong, you know."

Isobel started in surprise at her cousin's presence beside her. "Of course I was. Aren't I always?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Violet quipped.

"And just what was I wrong about?"

"I do like you."

Isobel turned and stared at Violet, her mouth open for a few moments before she closed it and cleared her throat. "If this is some way to try and make me," she shook her head. "Oh do go home. You're giving me a headache."

"Now that you're sounding more like yourself, I'll go home. Just remember what I told you. He does love you."

"If he loves me, why is he not fighting for me."

"I wouldn't have the answer to that, but I suspect you do."

Isobel sighed and looked away. "I do," she whispered. "Dear god…he was serious."

Violet quirked an eyebrow at that. "Serious about what?"

Looking back at her cousin, tears filled Isobel's eyes. "Dr. Clarkson tried to ask me to marry him at the fair and I stopped him. I didn't think he was serious because he'd had a bit of cider. Then George was born and…" her voice trailed off.

"Then go to him." Violet whispered. "Talk to him," she stopped and tilted her head and studied Isobel a moment. "Tell him you love him."

"Violet, I…"

"What? Love Dickie?" Violet rolled her eyes.

"No, but I can't love Dr. Clarkson. Don't you understand?"

Violet's eyes widened. "Isobel, you can't possibly think…" she trailed off. "Is that why you rarely interact with our grandson?"

Isobel nodded, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "Reg, Matthew…"

"They didn't die because you loved them, Isobel. That isn't how life works. Go, talk to Dr. Clarkson. Tell him everything."

"It's late."

"I think you'll find he's at the hospital."

"How would you…" Isobel shook her head. "Never mind. I can't do it."

Violet huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can. I'll take you. Let him make the choice, Isobel."

"Why do you care? You don't like me. Remember?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "I've already told you."

Now it was Isobel's turn to roll her eyes. Bloody stubborn woman. "Yes, yes…I know. You don't want my social status to change."

"Quite right."

"Fine. I'll go, but I don't expect anything to change."

Violet shrugged as she turned and began walking out of the sitting room, the smirk on her face hidden from Isobel. As she walked, the smirk left her face and she felt sadness wash over her.

How had none of them realized how deep Isobel's heartbreak was?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Isobel called, startling Violet out of her thoughts.

Violet hadn't realized she'd stopped, but wouldn't let her cousin know that. "I was waiting for you," she huffed. "Come on then." She heard Isobel sigh then heard her footsteps as she followed Violet out to the waiting motor.

Tonight, one way or the other, Violet Crawley was going to make sure something was done to start healing Isobel's heart.


End file.
